Somewhere My Love
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: Obi Wan and Padme meet in the moonlight…but somebody is watching! An Obi/Padme fic! Please R&R!


"Somewhere My Love"  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not GL and I don't own the song "Somewhere My Love" so don't sue!  
  
Summary: Obi Wan and Padme meet in the moonlight…but somebody is watching…  
  
Note: // means having a telepathic conversation…  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She watched her ghostly reflection on the silvery nighttime water of the garden fountain. People said this woman staring back was lovely, even beautiful. But Padme did not see beauty in her own reflection. All she saw was suffering in her own face. She was watching the republic fall into turmoil; she was helpless to stop her own husband from turning slowly to darkness. But yet the greatest suffering in her soul was not these things…it was loving a man she couldn't have. Loving her husband's best friend, Obi Wan Kenobi.  
  
Since the moment since Padme had met Obi Wan he had bewitched her heart. The love they shared gave both their caged souls a kind of freedom. But fate was always against them. Fate path had married her to Anakin; fate always kept them apart. And now fate wrath was once more upon their love.  
  
With Anakin turning darker and more disturbed, he was becoming more possessive of her. She barely even saw him anymore, but when she did, their meetings frightened her. He talked with suspicion and jealously in his voice, holding her close and saying that whoever touched her would die...saying that she belonged to him.  
  
So because of the Jedi's threats the whole galaxy stayed away from her…even Obi Wan. He left months ago saying that if he stayed, Anakin would only hurt her. And his heart could not bear to bring her harm.  
  
She was completely isolated now, except for Sabe. So now the Senator mostly lived her life lost in pools of bittersweet thoughts and dreams. Thoughts of loving Obi Wan in the light...dreams of a life with him she desired but could never have. They all trickled in Padme's mind...playing evil tricks on her heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padme sat alone in the darkness of distant parts of the courtyard trapped in those cruel thoughts for what seemed like years. However painful…the world inside her mind was a better than living in the world of the living…  
  
Then suddenly a rustling from behind her lifted her from a lonely trance. "Most likely Sabe again, showering me with more pity" she thought in disgust. She already was sulking for herself…she didn't need others paying her the same courteously.  
  
"Go away, leave me be," Padme hissed coldly still staring into the fountain, trying to turn the person behind her away. But still the light foot kept coming closer and closer.  
  
"Go away," She commanded her voice still calm, but she could feel the angry rise in her being has the person ignored her pleas…  
  
"Padme…" A gruff but soft voice uttered from behind cutting off her thoughts and making her heart skip a beat. She spun around to look upon the face of the one man who could make her feel this way.  
  
"Ben!?" She cried out before tumbling into his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When her body crashed against his, he drank in her warmth. It felt so wonderful to hold her, smell her, to be able to love her. "But she's not yours to hold, Obi Wan" a dark voice taunted from inside his mind, "She not yours."  
  
"I've missed you so much, Ben…" Padme said as she pulled herself closer to him. Only being with him could make her feel like a person. He was the only one who could make her feel alive.  
  
"And I have missed you more than I can say my love…" He muttered embedding his face in her chestnut curls. Even though the Jedi Knight knew being here with her was wrong, he just couldn't stay away. He could never stay away. For her love was the food of his heart and soul, and that love he couldn't live without. Padme Amidala was simply his addiction.  
  
"Oh Ben, it's been so awful here without you here with me. I've been so alone, and Ani has becomes darker by the day," She sobbed softly as she looked into his stormy blue eyes, all here stony exterior she had left beginning to melt from under his gaze, "Please don't leave me again Ben…I'm so afraid of losing you…"  
  
"Shh…it's all right Padme. I promise will never leave you again. And I will never let him hurt you," Obi Wan cooed, gently rocking her fears away in the moonlight. Looking down into her deep brown eyes he sadly began to sing, "Somewhere my love there will be songs to sing. Although the snow covers the hope of spring. Somewhere a hill blossoms in green and gold, and there are dreams, all that your heart can hold…"  
  
Padme only smiled sadly at Obi Wan's hopeful song. She'd like to believe their dreams could come true…but she no longer had anymore hope left in her heart. She only wished to forget.  
  
"Kiss me Ben…let me forget…" And so with her request, Ben kissed passionately and tried to forget. Forget the pain…the loneliness…they tried to forget they didn't belong to each other.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Anakin bit down on his lips to stop the screams of rage from his mouth as he watched them together from the darkness. His face became sickly pale as he watched them embrace. Sour blood filled his mouth as he watched them kiss.  
  
As he watched Obi Wan kiss his angel…  
  
His Padme…  
  
//How long have they been together Palpatine? How long has she been in love with him?// His voice rang out in a jealously rage. This couldn't be real. Padme was his.  
  
//Forever, young Skywalker. Her heart and always belonged to Obi Wan…it never belonged to you// Palpatine hissed with delight. He could feel the angry fill the young Jedi…he could feel the young man becoming his. //So are you ready my young apprentice? Ready for darkness? Ready to seek revenge on them both?//  
  
Anakin glanced at the two once more before he answered. They seemed to glow when they were together. They seemed to see only each other. They seemed blissfully in love…  
  
//Yes master…I am ready for my revenge…//He answered his new master with a twisted smile before turning back to the pair.  
  
"Somewhere my love…" Anakin hissed from the shadows to the lovers spooning each other in the moonlight, "I will have my revenge on both you and Obi Wan...somewhere…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Please review! 


End file.
